Montrer l'exemple
by Ilunae
Summary: Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient plus à Yuei qu'Iida ne prenait plus soin de ses anciens camarades.


Bonjour,

Voici une autre fic.

Pairings : Iiyama, Bakudeku et Kirimina.

* * *

Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient plus à Yuei qu'Iida ne prenait plus soin de ses anciens camarades. Ils étaient toujours ses amis et collègues. Il se sentait donc obligé de leur rappeler de faire attention à eux. Il n'avait pas envie de les voir finir comme son frère.

Il devait cependant rendre souvent visite aux autres quand ils étaient à l'hôpital.

"Je suis encore transformé en momie !" fit Kirishima avec son grand sourire.

"Ce n'est pas drôle, Kirishima-kun ! Tu aurais pu te faire très mal !"

"T'en fais pas mec ! Ce sont que des blessures superficielles d'après le médecin ! Je pourrais bientôt sortir !"

"Tant mieux mais, tu devrais faire plus attention à toi !"

"T'en fais pas pour ça ! Mina sera toujours là pour s'occuper de moi !"

Iida soupira de frustration. Ce n'était pas le problème. Il se doutait bien qu'Ashido serait là pour s'occuper de son compagnon. Elle le faisait à chaque fois. Même si ce n'était pas le cas, Kirishima avait beaucoup d'amis qui seraient prêts à s'occuper de lui. Iida était toujours lui-même prêt à rendre service à l'un de ses collègues.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était content de le voir dans cet état. Ce n'était jamais plaisant de voir l'un de ses amis blessé. A chaque fois il repensait à ce qui était arrivé à son frère. Même si ce dernier allait beaucoup mieux, il ne pourrait jamais redevenir un héro.

Kirishima n'était même pas le pire dans ce domaine. Il y en avait un qui l'inquiétait beaucoup plus.

"Fais bien attention à toi, Midoriya-kun !"

"Ne t'en fais pas, Iida-kun ! Tout ira bien !"

Combien de fois il avait entendu cela sortir de la bouche de Midoriya pour le retrouver ensuite à l'hôpital un bras ou une jambe dans le plâtre ? Iida n'en avait pas la moindre idée mais, c'était déjà beaucoup trop.

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois où il avait vu son ami se cassait quelque chose. Cela avait été pendant l'examen d'entrée de Yuei quand Midoriya avait voulu sauver Uraraka. A ce moment-là, ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Iida avait donc été surtout impressionné par le courage de cet autre adolescent.

Iida n'aurait jamais pu deviner que cela allait devenir une habitude de la part de son ami. Après tout, personne ne devait aimer se casser les os. C'était pourtant devenu le truc de Midoriya pendant sa première année à Yuei.

Dès le premier exercice dirigé par All Might, il s'était cassé un bras. Il avait continué sur cette lancée pendant un moment. Il était même allé au secours de son ami d'enfance alors qu'il avait eu les deux bras cassés.

Iida reconnaissait que son ami s'était calmé depuis qu'il était devenu un héro. Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait arrêté de se mettre en danger. Il le faisait moins qu'avant mais, il faisait toujours passer la vie des autres avant lui-même.

Il lui arrivait souvent de se blesser et, il se retrouvait donc arrêté pour quelques jours. Il fallait donc quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui.

"Je t'assure que je peux marcher tout seul, Iida-kun !"

"Ce n'est pas ce que m'a dit Bakugou-kun !"

Son autre collègue lui avait donné des instructions pour s'occuper de Midoriya et, il avait bien l'intention de les suivre. Il faisait un peu plus confiance à Bakugou sur ce point parce qu'il faisait beaucoup plus attention à son corps que son compagnon.

"Mais Kacchan s'inquiète trop pour moi !"

"Je ne crois pas, Midoriya-kun ! Tu dois te reposer !"

Son ami fit la moue mais, cela ne fonctionnerait pas sur lui. Il connaissait déjà tout ses trucs. Iida ne se ferait pas avoir comme cela. Il faisait cela pour le bien de son ami.

Bien sûr comme Iida rappelait toujours aux autres de faire attention à eux, il appliquait ses conseils à lui-même. A chaque fois, il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas être blessé. Il n'était plus le délégué de la classe A mais, il considérait qu'il devait continuer de montrer l'exemple aux autres.

Cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne se faisait jamais mal. Il avait beau être très prudent, il ne pouvait pas tout prévoir, non plus. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'il se retrouverait un jour avec une jambe cassée, cependant.

"Tu es bien installé, Tenya ?" lui demanda Yuuga qui l'avait aidé à se rendre dans le salon.

"Oui, très bien ! Merci, Yuuga !"

"Très bien ! Midoriya-kun a dit qu'il viendrait te voir dans la journée !"

"Super, j'ai hâte de le voir !"

"Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu m'appelles !"

"Bien sûr !"

Ce n'était pas le genre d'Iida de rester allongé sur le canapé mais, il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le médecin lui avait dit qu'il allait devoir se reposer cette semaine. Il allait donc faire cela.

Après tout, il devait montrer l'exemple. Surtout si Midoriya venait le voir.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
